In einer friedlichen Familie
by soly
Summary: In einer friedlichen Familie kommt das Glück von selber


n einer friedlichen Familie kommt das Glück von selber

n einer friedlichen Familie kommt das Glück von selber

Authors Note…  
Ich habe nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, was mich da schon wieder geritten hat…Aber, nachdem ich den zweiten Band nun endlich doch wiederbekommen habe und Mel nun beschlossen hat, auch zur Entspannung zu stricken entstand das da…  
Übrigens, sie möchte ein Krokodil stricken und ich bin gespannt.

Und auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was mich da geritten hat, so bin ich wenigsten sicher, für wen das ist…Das hier ist für meinen besten Freund, meinen geliebten Stoffhund, den einzig wahren Kampfdackel, der mich schon seit mittlerweile 26 Jahren und durch unzähligen Fellwechsel und Operationen begleitet…  
Ich hab dich lieb, Wuffel.

Disclaimer…  
Kyo Kara Mao by…Tomo Takabayashi und Temari Matsumoto  
Idee&FF by…Soleil

In einer friedlichen Familie kommt das Glück von selber  
Wolframs Familie war seltsam.  
Er hatte sich eigentlich schon daran gewöhnt und hielt sich, wenn man mal davon absah, dass er völlig verzogen, egoistisch, so wie auch noch unfreiwillig verlobt war und seinen, reichlich kindischen Verlobten noch nicht einmal mochte, noch bei weitem für das normalste Mitglied seiner Familie.  
Und, wenn man seine Familie so betrachtete, dann mochte er damit vielleicht sogar vielleicht wirklich recht haben.  
Seine Mutter war…anstrengend, aber zum Glück hatte sie nun genug Freizeit und war mit der Suche nach Ehemann Nummer 4 komplett ausgelastet, so dass nur noch seine zwei Brüder und die anderen kleinen und größeren Probleme blieben.  
Sein ältester Bruder, eigentlich ein gefürchteter Krieger, strickte.  
Meistens konnte man die Ergebnisse nicht erkennen und meistens lag man falsch, wenn man denn raten würde. Sein Bruder reagierte dann aber auch immer etwas verstimmt, wenn man dann wirklich falsch vermutete oder gar wagte Nachzufragen, aber Gwendal behauptete trotzdem steif und fest, dass es ihn beruhigen würde.  
Und, wenn der jüngere der Brüder so an die Erzählungen und die Gerüchte, die im Schloss herumschwirrten dachte, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass Gwendal wirklich jede Beruhigung verdient hätte.  
Nicht dass er das jemals öffentlich zugegeben hätte.  
Conrad, sein zweitältester Bruder, der sich auch einen Namen als Krieger gemacht hatte, pflegte sich, egal wie unstandesgemäß das auch sein mochte, beim Baseballspielen zu entspannen. Oder aber er vertrieb sich seine spärliche Freizeit mit seinen sogenannten Freunden bei was auch immer. Was sollte man denn auch von einem, der zur Hälfte Mensch war, schon anderes erwarten?  
Nicht, dass es ihn interessiert hätte.  
Wolfram beruhigte aber etwas anderes.  
Auch als er noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war, hatte Gwendal sich schon durch Stricken beruhigt und auch seine Mitte gesucht. Und schon damals hatte er seine Ergebnisse an seine Umgebung verschenkt, ein kleines pinkfarbenes Häschen…Vielleicht war es aber doch ein schlappohriger Hund, eine mähende Katze, ein Zomosagori-Drache, ein Negrocinomayaksi oder noch irgendein anderes Tier? Auf jeden Fall hatte sich dieses Was auch immer es sein mochte irgendwie seinen Weg in die Hände des strahlenden, damals vielleicht zweijährigen und noch viel leichter glücklich zu machenden und auch noch viel niedlicheren Wolframs gefunden.  
Er vermochte sich zwar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann genau er es bekommen hatte und ob er seinem großen Bruder jemals dafür gedankt hatte, aber bis heute hatte, der mittlerweile doch schon etwas ältere Wolfram das kleine Tier nicht hergegeben.  
Wenn er besorgt war.  
Wenn er nicht weiter wusste.  
Wenn er sich einsam fühlte.  
Oder, wenn seine Familie ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb.  
Fyrel war immer für ihn da.  
Das pinke undefinierbare, im Laufe der letzten Jahrzehnte etwas gelitten habende Etwas, das er aber trotzdem jede Nacht im Arm gehalten hatte, war sein einziger Freund und es kannte alle seine Geheimnisse.  
Nun war er aber, unfreiwillig, wie er sich noch einmal selber ins Gedächtnis rufen musste, verlobt und galt somit als mehr oder minder erwachsen. Normalerweise würde er sich ja auch darüber freuen, aber es bedeutete zugleich die Trennung von seinem besten und wohl auch einzigen Freund.  
Erwachsene, sah man von seinem Bruder mit seinem seltsamen Hobby einmal ab, hatten keine wie auch immer gearteten Plüschtiere.  
Er sollte zu Yuri ins Zimmer ziehen, mit ihm ein Bett teilen, eben erwachsen werden.  
Und dafür das pinke Etwas aufgeben?  
Mitnehmen konnte er das Tierchen zwar nicht, aber er konnte noch verzogener sein und den Schein eines hysterisch kläffenden Schosshundes noch perfektionieren, als er eh schon hatte. Das Stofftier hatte sein Herz erobert, etwas was er sich von Yuri nicht gefallen lassen würde. Und, wenn diese ganze Farce dann endlich vorbei war, dann würde Fyrel auf ihn warten und alles wäre wie früher.  
Wolframs Familie wäre immer noch seltsam.  
Und er war immer noch ein Teil davon.  
Das war unabänderlich.  
Aber, solange er seinen stummen Freund hatte, konnte er damit leben.  
Was blieb ihm denn auch anderes über?  
--fin--

Kommentare sind, ebenso wie Verbesserungsvorschläge immer gerne gesehen ;)  
Und ja, das hier ist der erste und einzige Abstecher hierhin, versprochen XD (Siehst du Sachmet, ich kann auch One Shots ;) )


End file.
